Does it matter?
by Younganddead
Summary: AU: So what if she's a freshman and he is a senior, it doesn't matter, because he's never felt this way before and he never wants to let that feeling go.


Author note: Hello! Let me start off with this Is, This my first ever attempt in writing fan fiction. Having been an avid reader of fan fiction for Finn & Rachel for a really long time, I have noticed a great decline in stories for the two characters. I know because of certain circumstances recently that it may be hard to do, but I feel as if fan fiction keeps the story alive, but sadly the amount of stories about the couple is scarce. So, I thought I could at least to try and step up to the plate, but sadly I am a terrible write. I have so many great ideas for stories especially AU ones and if someone who can write well, could totally contact me, so we could work together on some of my ideas. I hope to continue this story and update every Sunday, but we will see. I am excited to see how this goes and I hope you will be too. Again I apologize in advance for my constant perspective changes & jumping around :( I have good intentions. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

This is it, my first day of my last year. It feels like once I enter those doors everything is going to be different, but it's not. Everything I s exactly the same since before summer, I see familiar faces mixed in with some of the new freshman. Maybe things aren't going to be that different this year.

Opening my locker, I'm already dreading classes, I mean I really and I mean really have to try this year in school, which is hard for me, but if I want to get into a decent college I have to start working harder,

"Finn, long time no see man" Puck exaggerated, Finn rolled his eyes "Yeah right cause we didn't hang out last night or anything". Puck chuckled" So how does it feel, huh? I mean we are fucking seniors man, I didn't think I would ever make it through school to this day, but here I am" Finn raised his eyebrow, "yeah how did you do it man?" Puck punched Finn in his shoulder "I don't know man this just feels like this year is going to be awesome! Plus have you seen all of the fresh meat?" puck said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggling. "OH no man freshman? Isn't that weird?" puck shrugged " Not if you pick the right one, aw like that one" Puck pointed to a girl getting supplies from her locker, she had blonde hair and tight clothing on, she certainly didn't look like a freshman, "well I guess it's never too early to start" puck strutted over to the girl, but before he could the girl started freaking out. The blonde girl was jumping up and down in excitement and took off. Finn looked to see what made the blonde girl so excited, and then there she was. You see beautiful girls on TV and in magazines, but nothing was compared to this girl. She was something different he could tell. She had beautiful natural chocolate brown hair; she was dressed in clothes he had never seen anyone wear before, and a dazzling smile. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his palms started to get sweaty, before he could do anything the bell rang and the two girls walked away. Puck turned back around and yelled "Well I still got the rest of the year, see you at lunch". Puck was right it was only the first day, he needed to calm down and get this dreaded day over with, but he couldn't stop from thinking that he couldn't wait for lunch in hopes of seeing that girl again.

* * *

So far the first of my classes have been shitty and I am so hungry I'm pretty sure my stomach is eating itself. I spot Puck at our usual table since forever, but before I sit down something catches my eye. It's her, sitting there with a really well dresses boy, the excited blonde chick from earlier, and a bitchy looking Latina girl. I guess I had been standing and staring for a really long time that Puck noticed, "Dude what are you doing you dummy sit down" Finn instantly lost his trance and rushed to sit down stuttering" Nothing man just looking for someone". The look on Puck's face told that he didn't believe him, but they were both to hungry to talk more about.

After the lunch break bell everyone scattered out of the cafeteria to go to their next class. Finn had been keeping an eye on the girl all lunch, but once the bell rang he lost her in the crowd. Defeated Finn went to his next class, which was a pointless elective class, that everyone had to take once in their high school career; art. Finn had put it off every year, but since it was his last year and he needed to graduate there was no escaping the dreaded class.

Finn stepped into the weird class room that reeked of crayons and mud? By the looks of it there were not other seniors in the class except Finn, only underclassmen occupied the tables. Finn seated himself in the back corner table by himself, nearly every table was already occupied with two people, but it's not like he know anyone anyway. Except for maybe her, the flustered girl who barely made it before the bell rang, and of course every seat was occupied, but the one right beside me. I starting freaking out eternally, do I smell okay? Does my hair look good, but before I could fret anymore, she easily takes a seat right next to me. I can smell her and she smells like vanilla and strawberries. Okay that was really weird. The teacher speaks interrupting my thoughts, "Alright class welcome to Art 1, I see here on my raster that everyone in the class is a freshman, well except for Mr. Hudson of course, you finally realize you can't escape my class huh?" My face was burning all I could do was shake my head and look down. I looked over at her and before I could turn away, she meet my eyes with hers with a smile. I was gone, even though she was a freshman I knew that with her it wouldn't matter.


End file.
